Life With Steven
by AzuraFates
Summary: The Crystal Gems are trying to cope with the loss of their leader, Rose, and take care of the son she left behind. Will they be able to care for the newborn or will they send him to live with his father?
1. Chapter 1

The warp pad flashed a beam of light into the dark, half built house. Garnet, the new leader of the Crystal Gems, stepped out of the light. The first thing to come to her ears was a newborn's screams. She sighed as she began to heat a bottle.

"There you are." Garnet tried to smile at the baby. He was squirming and screaming in Pearl's arms. Pear just sat there for days, not talking or moving. She was a blinking and breathing corpse. She had been since Steven was born. Amethyst had run off and hadn't been seen since Steven was born. Garnet picked up the baby and changed his soiled diaper. His crying quieted a bit as Garnet put new clothes on him. She then sat on the couch with the warm bottle and fed Steven.

"Hi , Garnet." A quiet voice said from the front door. Amethyst nervously walked in the room.

"Where have you been?" Garnet glared at Amethyst. Amethyst was quiet, she knew there wasn't an excuse for her running off like she did. "I need someone to help with Steen." Garnet glanced at the now dozing baby.

"You've got Pearl-"

"Pearl hasn't moved from that spot since Steven was born." Garnet interrupted. Her voice was quiet but Amethyst knew she was fuming. "I place Steven in her arms when I leave for a mission and Pearl is still there with Steven screaming in her ears when I get back." There was silence. Garnet placed Steven in his crib and tucked him in. "Amethyst, I know this is hard for you, it is for me too, but for the time being I need you to help me take care of Steven. He's too young to go on mission and he can' be left to sit in his own filth and starve all day."

"Why do I have to take are of him while you can go on missions and Pearl can just sit there?" Amethyst yelled. "I'm not his mom or his dad! I didn't ask for him to live with us! Why can't Greg take care of him? That is all Greg's fault anyway!" Amethyst yelled before running to her room. Steven was screaming again. Garnet sighed and cuddled him until he fell asleep. She glanced at Pearl. Pearl was holding Rose's had when Steven was born. A cot had been set up for Rose, but it had been put away the next day. Pearl stayed in her spot next to the long gone cot. It was almost like she was frozen in time. Garnet stood up and walked over to Pearl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pearl." Garnet whispered as she sat in front of the frozen gem. It was confusing, irritating, and painful to see Pearl shut down like this. Pearl only blinked. Her face was emotionless except for the tears still falling from her face. She seemed to be looking through Garnet. "Listen to me, Pearl." Garnet said. Pearl remained frozen. Garnet became frustrated. She picked up Pearl and pulled her to her feet.

"Rose." Pearl mouthed, still lost in her world. Garnet didn't know what to do, Pearl had never been like this before. Whenever Pearl was distressed Rose would hug her. Garnet hugged Pearl as tightly as she could without hurting her.

"I don't know what to do, Pearl. I can't take care of Steven on my own. I need you and Amethyst. Please, snap out of it. I need you, Amethyst needs you, Steven needs you." There was a moment of silence. "Rose needs you." Garnet buried her face in the small gem's shoulder, still hugging her.

"Garnet, I-I'm sorry." Pearl whispered after what felt like hours of silence. Garnet let go in surprise. Pearl began to cry. "Rose was everything to me. I fought alongside her, risked my life for her." She couldn't speak anymore, she was crying too hard. Garnet knew Pearl's life before Rose She knew that Pearl would have been destroyed had it not been for Rose. Rose was the first person to show Pearl compassion, the first person to respect Garnet as Garnet an not a fusion, and the first person to accept Amethyst despite the face that she came from the Kindergarten.

"Pearl, Rose meant a great deal to all of u. She is still here, she's half of Steven." Garnet gestured toward the crib. Pearl was silent. She slowly walked to the crib.

"I thought this was all a joke for a while. I kept thinking Rose would shape shift back into herself instead of being a baby. Then I thought maybe this was all just a bad dream, like I had been knocked unconscious in a mission." Pearl was talking slowly, cautiously.

"He's not going to bite you." Garnet whispered. She was relieved that Pearl was moving again.

"How do you know?" Pearl asked.

"He doesn't have any teeth. Greg said he won't get them for a while."

"O-oh. I see." Pearl whispered. She looked in the crib to see the infant. She winced at the sight of him. Knowing this thing was the reason Rose was gone was painful to her. She blamed the baby for Rose's absence. She also blamed Greg, after all, Greg wanted the baby. She mostly blamed herself though. She was supposed to protect Rose from all danger, but she didn't know Greg was that big of a danger until it was too late. Pearl could feel hatred begin to rise up in her.

"Don't do it, Pearl." Garnet said, causing the smaller gem to jump. You won't solve anything by destroying his physical form. Rose might emerge from his gem if you do, Steven might emerge, or they could both be lost forever. If you destroy Steven you may destroy Rose as well." Pearl felt ashamed. Garnet knew she wanted to destroy the baby to get Rose back. She'd go as far as destroying Garnet, Amethyst and herself if it meant Rose would come back.

"Where's Amethyst?" Pearl asked.

"Her room. You just missed her." There was silence. Pearl began to walk to the door that lead to the rooms. "Steven is Rose. He has her gem and he's half of Rose. Try to remember that. Rose would want you to take care of and protect Steven like you did her." Garnet said. Pearl stopped for a moment and then continued through the door to Amethyst's room.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't wanna talk about it, Garnet." Pear heard Amethyst say from behind a large pile of random objects. Pearl was too broken to care about the disorder of the room.

"I'm not Garnet." Pearl whispered. Amethyst froze, she didn't think Pearl would ever be Pearl again. She thought Pearl might sit there forever.

"P." The youngest gem whispered as Pearl peaked from the opposite side of the pile. "I thought you'd never move again."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Pearl whispered as she sat next to Amethyst.

"I don't want him here"

"Greg?"

"No, Steen." Amethyst's fists clenched at the thought of the newborn. "It isn't ours. It isn't one of us. It belongs to Greg so he should take care of it. We shouldn't be stuck with it."

"I'm not fond of this either but Garnet and Rose-"

"Rose isn't here anymore and it's all because of Greg and that thing!" Amethyst yelled, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "Rose is gone forever. Garnet is always gone on missions. It's just you and me and you're always somewhere where I can't reach you."

"Amethyst, what can we do?" Pearl asked, ignoring Amethyst's last statement. She didn't know how to explain to Amethyst what she was going through. Amethyst loved Rose, but Pearl loved her more, Rose was everything to Pearl, life wasn't worth living without Rose. Pearl just didn't know how to explain that to Amethyst, she was still so young and immature. She pulled Amethyst into her lap and hugged her like a child would their favorite toy.

"We could make Greg take it with him and put the fence back up. I'll be a better guard this time. I won't let any humans in at all. I'll only let you and Garnet in." Amethyst was dead set in her plan. Pearl picked her up and looked at her.

"This isn't your fault." Amethyst looked stunned. She wouldn't look at Pearl as she crossed her arms. "Amethyst, look at me." Pearl said sternly. Amethyst reluctantly looked at Pearl through teary eyes. "It's not your fault Greg got into the temple. You did your job as you were supposed to. It's my fault Rose isn't here."

"P., don't say that." Amethyst said as she wiggled free of Pearl's grasp and hugged her tightly.

"In the war I protected Rose. I took blows that were meant for her. I kept her safe. That was my job. I was able to protect her from Home World Gems but not a human. What kind of pearl am I if I can't protect my leader?" Pearl began to cry hysterically. Amethyst watched as her crying subsided and Pearl shut herself down again, just like when Steven was born.

"Pearl, don't!" Amethyst yelled. "It's not your fault, you're a good pearl. You're not just a pearl to me." She tried to get Pearl back, but it was a lost cause, Pearl was back in her little world. "It's just me now." Amethyst thought as she gently touched Pearls' hand. "What is it like where you are? Are you talking to Rose? Are you happy there? Does it hurt?" Amethyst whispered as she wiped away her tears. There was silence. "I'm not going to let you sit here." Amethyst said as she stood up. She looked at Pearl. "I'm talking you to your favorite place." She decided as she lifted Pearl onto her shoulders and snuck out of the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Garnet. How's Steven?" Greg askedas he casually walked into the house. He picked up Steven and held him close. Steven and the Gems were the only family he had left.

"I don't have time, Greg." Garnet said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The Gems are missing."

"Maybe they went on a missions."

"No. Pearl is in no condition to leave the temple let alone go on a mission. Amethyst, she's too unstable right now." Garnet looked relatively calm, but she was actually panicking. She pushed past Greg and began to walk out of the house.

"Garnet, come back!" They'll be fine, they'll be back before you know it." Garnet knew every future she could see didn't show them coming home on their own, if at all. She felt Greg grab onto her arm.

"Let go!" She yelled. Steven began to cry. Garnet didn't care, she had enough of Greg and Steven. "My Gems are gone because of you! If you had left when you were told none of this would have happened! Our leader would still be here and we'd all still be together and not on the verge of collapse. I want you to take your boy and leave. Do not come back to this place!" Garnet couldn't control her outburst. She couldn't keep going on missions, taking care of Steven, being the new leader of the Crystal Gems, and trying to cope with the loss of Rose all at once. Garnet could feel Sapphire and Ruby begin to argue. She ran away before Greg could say anything.

"What'll happen to the baby?" Sapphire asked.

"What'll happen to Pearl and Amethyst?" Ruby yelled. After a few moments they were silent. Garnet searched for Amethyst and Pearl. The first place she checked was their rooms earlier that day. They weren't there. Garnet headed to Rose's favorite places but neither of the Gems were there. Garnet almost thought she'd find Rose while she was searching for Garnet and Amethyst.

"I called them "my" Gems, didn't I?" Garnet asked herself as she continued to search. "I'm the leader now, so in a way they are my Gems, they are my team." She sighed. "We were Rose's Gems only a little while ago." Garnet stopped and looked up to the hill where Pearl's favorite tree was. Pearl always used to go there when she was upset. She went there when Rose said she would have a baby. She didn't come down for weeks. She was so distraught and upset about it she almost caused her gem to crack. Garnet was sure that Pearl's gem would crack soon if it were put under any more stress. She had seen it happen to weaker Gems in the war Pearl wasn't weak, but there was only so much a Gem could handle, especially a pearl. "Amethyst, Pearl, are you up there?" She called towards the tree on the hill. She saw something purple move and run away with something long and pink and blue. It was Amethyst, she was carrying Pearl. "Amethyst, get back here!" Garnet yelled as she ran after her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh no!" Amethyst thought as she ran from Garnet. She knew Garnet would catch up to her any second.

"Amethyst, you don't understand!" Garnet yelled. She was only five feet behind Amethyst by then.

"No, I understand everything. You want that thing more than us!" Amethyst yelled. She had her head turned toward Garnet and tripped over a rock. She and Pearl rolled until they reached the bottom of the hill. Garnet quickly grabbed Amethyst by the collar of her shirt.

"Steven is gone. Greg should be taking him away now." Garnet said cooly. Anger soon filled her voice. "Look at Pearl!" She yelled. Pearl was sprawled out on the ground, unmoving. "You're lucky that all this rough housing didn't cause her gem to crack, especially since we don't have Rose to heal her. She's not as strong as she was before Steven was born, none of us are, but Pearl is so weak she could easily crack her gem."

"P. could have..." Amethyst's voice trailed off. Garnet set her down and gently picked up Pearl. She cradled Pearl like she did Steven. Amethyst held onto Pearl's hand as she and Garnet walked back to the Temple. "Garnet, I'm... I mean... I..." Amethyst grew quiet. They walked into the temple and Garnet set Pearl down on the couch next to the crib.

"Amethyst-" Garnet said.

"It's my fault." Amethyst said as she looked up at Garnet. A soft cooing came from the crib. Garnet was once again angry.

"Greg, get out here!" She yelled. The baby began to cry. Greg didn't show himself. Garnet picked up the baby with one hand and summoned a gauntlet with the other. "Greg, if you don't come out I'll do It. Don't. Test. Me." She growled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, okay. Just don't hurt him." Greg said as he emerged from behind some unused wood that would make the banisters of the house.

"Outside. Now." Garnet set Steven in his crib and walked outside, out of Amethyst's earshot. All Amethyst heard was something about she and Pearl being Garnet's Gems. They weren't her gems, she and Pearl were Rose's gems. Steven began to shriek.

"What am I supposed to do to make it stop?" Amethyst wondered as she looked around for help. "Pearl, help me!" Pearl remained motionless. Amethyst walked over to her and got really close to her face. Amethyst looked at her dirt covered gem and gently wiped the dirt off. A beam of light shot from the gem and projected an image of Rose and Pearl.

"Rose, what is going on?" The projection of Pearl asked the projection of Rose.

"My Pearl." Rose smiled. The projection of Pearl began to tear up. She knelt down, almost like she was in the presence of royalty.

"Rose, what am I supposed to do? Please, tell me." Pearl begged.

"I want you to take care of Steven."

"Yes, Rose." Pearl said. "I will take care of him." Pearl looked up at Rose.

"Go ahead, Pearl. Ask me anything you want." Rose smiled sweetly at Pearl.

"Rose, h-how do I take care of him? He isn't you."

"You're wonderful, Pearl, you'll figure it out. I can promise you that he will love you like I do. Don't judge him too quickly, he may be more like me than you believe." Rose laughed. "Goodbye, Pearl. It's time for me to go."

"Rose, no, please don't!" Pearl cried out. Rose hugged Pearl and then dispersed. "I-I'm worthless without you. I'm just a lost and useless Pearl." Pearl sobbed. She was alone. Amethyst watched as the projection slowly died.

"That's what's been going on when she goes blank like that." Amethyst thought to herself. She saw Pearl slowly open her eyes. Amethyst hugged her tightly. Both of them had tears in their eyes, but for different reasons. Steven wa still crying. Pearl brushed off Amethyst and picked up Steven. She gently rocked the baby and sang him the song she only sang with Amethyst.

"That's our song, P." Amethyst mumbled. She was hurt that the song was no longer just her and Pearl's.

"It's his now." Pearl said. Her attitude towards Steven had changed.

"You don't like that thing, do you?" Amethyst asked nervously.

"He's not Rose, but at the same time he is Rose. She would want us to take care of home, so I will. It's painful to know he is here and she's not, but time will eventually heal all wounds." Pearl whispered.

"I can't believe you P. You said we'd get rid of it!" Amethyst yelled.

"Amethyst, you don't'understand." Pearl whispered.

"No, I don't need to. That Rose you saw wasn't the real Rose. That thing in your arms practically murdered Rose and here you are coddling it. It's me or that thing."

"How do you..." Pearl said in confusion. "Rose would want us to take care of Steven. I will do as Rose wishes." Pearl said, almost robotically.

"You're not the Pearl I know." Amethyst walked away into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Garnet, I can't raise Steven on my own." Greg pleaded with Garnet. The beach was lifeless besides Greg, Garnet, and Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl's commotion in the house.

"Greg, my gems aren't babysitters or nannies." Garnet signed. "Rose was our leader for many centuries, since before the beginning of humans. She isn't here anymore." Garnet clenched her fists as she grew silent.

"I loved her too. You guys act like I didn't care about her at all!" Greg yelled in frustration. "I loved Rose! I never would have asked for her to give me Steven if I knew I'd lose her. I can't change the past, Garnet. We have Steven. He's a gem and a human. Because he's a gem I need your help and Amethyst's help and Pearl's help. I know you guy blame me, and I'm sorry. I don't know how to raise a gem or a baby. I need your help." Garnet only listened to bits and pieces of what Greg said, she was listening to what was going on in the Temple. Pearl and Amethyst were fighting.

"This isn't easy for us. Give us some time to cope with not having our leader around. Steven is your son, I expect you act like his father." Garnet started to walk to the house.

"Does this mean he can stay?" Greg asked. Garnet stopped and there was a moment of silence.

"Yes. My gems will cope with having Steven around, but they may not cope with you for some time. Leave Pearl alone, trying to patch things up will only make it worse. She'll come around eventually. As for Amethyst, just give her food every once in a while." Garnet said before walking into the house. She was surprised to see Pearl holding Steven. Her future vision showed such a small possibility of it happening that she dismissed the idea. Tears were falling from Pearl's face and Amethyst was nowhere to be seen.

A.N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I have been busy with the end of summer vacation and my birthday last week.


	8. Chapter 8

"How do you feel, Pearl?" Garnet asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Steven looked curiously at both of them.

"I don't know." Pearl answered softly. She felt sad that Amethyst was upset. She felt angry at the infant that took Rose away from them. She felt lonely and useless and broken because Rose wasn't there. Those feelings were dulled, she felt more numb than anything. It was peaceful yet painful to her. "Amethyst-"

"Iknow. Don't worry. It'll take time but she'll adjust." Garnet said. "Pearl, what changed your mind about Steven?" She knew the answer, she had seen it wither future vision, but she asked anyway.

"Rose did. She spoke to me and... and..." Pearl fell silent. "He looks like her." She whispered as she held Steven a little tighter and a little closer.

"I know."

"D-do you think s-she can see us through his eyes, feel us through his touch, and hear us through his ears?" Pearl asked, tears beginning to fall.

"I'm not sure, Peal. It is possible." Garnet couldn't break it to Pearl that Rose was really one. At least she believed so. In the future she saw futures with Steven and futures with Rose, but mostly Steven. The combination of choices for Rose to come back were to precise and too complex. Rose was alive in Steven's gem, but the chances of her physical form returning were slim to none.

"Rose, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you,Rose, and I let you down. I'm sorry." Pearl hugged Steven tightly. Garnet gasped as a pink light consumed Steven, Pearl, and herself.

"Pearl, look." Garnet smiled. Steven's gem was glowing.

"Its Rose." Pearl sighed. Her sigh was both happy and sad at the same time. Garnet and Pearl both knew the glow was Rose's way of telling them she loved them. They were silent. "We're keeping him." Pearl said sternly. Garnet nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Amethyst was horrified and hurt and confused and sad and angry and a bunch of uncomfortable emotions. She felt as though a tornado were in her gut, spinning he emotions out of control. She was lying curled into a small ball just sobbing. She didn't want to be loud, Garnet and Pearl would hear her and probably bring that thing with them.

"Why did Rose do that?" Amethyst sobbed to herself. "We need Rose and she just left us for that useless thing." Amethyst was sobbing harder now. Her feelings were tormenting her so much she didn't notice her door opening.

"Amethyst, where are you?" Garnet called. Amethyst tried to be quiet, but it was too difficult. She could hear Garnet coming closer.

"Stay away." Amethyst growled. Garnet continued to come closer Amethyst summoned her whip and flung it at Garnet. Garnet dodged her attack.

"Amethyst, stop." She said.

"I said get away!" Amethyst yelled as she ran away. Garnet followed behind.

"We need to talk about Steven." Garnet yelled as she was closing in on Amethyst.

"No, I'm not talking to you or Pearl." Amethyst jumped over a pile of random objects but didn't jump high enough. The pile came toppling down on top of her, causing her to go into her gem. Garnet sighed as she picked up the gem.

"Maybe you'll have time to calm down after you regenerate." Garnet said sternly to the gem as she carried it out of Amethyst's room and into the temple.


	10. Chapter 10

Garnet had half a mind to bubble Amethyst, she stood in her own room of the Temple, but she didn't know how it would affect Amethyst or how she should explain it to Pearl. Garnet decided to not bubble Amethyst and walked through the door to the house.

"Garnet, what happened?" Pearl asked as she saw Garnet with Amethyst's gem.

"A pile of objects fell on her when she ran away." Garnet replied.

"I told her having all of those junk piles so high was dangerous, not to mention disgusting." Pearl began to ramble on about danger, cleanliness, and other things in that category. Garnet forced back a smile. She hadn't seen Pearl ramble on like that since she spent a week telling Rose how Greg was unfit to so much as look at her. Garnet set down Amethyst's gem and sat next to Pearl as she continued to rant. Steven was asleep in Pearl's arms. Garnet hadn't seen him sleep so soundly before. She began to see visions of the future, or the many possibilities. Pearl was in each future, which meant the danger she was in earlier was over, for now. Steven's future was difficult, there were so many influences. If Pearl moved him just right while rambling on he'd refuse to be a Gem when he got older and try to be fully human. If she move him another way he'd refuse his human side. It was strange how such little things had such a big impact. Garnet turned pale as a future Steven died to bring back his mother flashed before her.

"Garnet, are you alright?" Pearl asked, noticing no one was listening to her lecture. Garnet looked at Pearl, then at Steven, then at Pearl. She then looked around the room, the sun was beginning to rise. She must have been lost in the possible futures for the majority of the night.

"We can't let him know." Garnet clenched her fists.

"What's wrong?"

"If we aren't careful he will grow up full of blame and darkness in his heart. It will be too much to bear and he'll try to destroy his physical form." Pearl's eyes went wide.

"Who'd come back?" She asked. She knew it wasn't a thing to ask, but she had to know. She wasn't sure who she wanted. She wanted Rose a whole lot, but the baby in her arms was soft and sweet and he was Rose too.

"I am not sure." Garnet whispered. She wasn't pleased with Pearl's question, but she knew Pearl loved Rose more than anything, literally. Garnet looked at Steven and gently stroked his cheek. He smiled a toothless grin from her familiar touch. Suddenly a white light filled the room. Amethyst reformed from the light and hid her face from Garnet and Pearl.

"Amethyst, we need to talk." Pearl said gently.

"No, we don't." Amethyst sneered.

"Sit down now." Garnet said sternly. Amethyst, somewhat frightened at Garnet's tone, di as she was told. "I am tired of your behavior, Amethyst. This is no way for a Crystal Gem to behave."

"Amethyst, we need to keep him." Pearl stood up and sat on the floor next to Amethyst. Amethyst glared at her but didn't move away.

"She's right." Garnet said.

"Look, Amethyst." Pearl said as she gently unbuttoned Steven's pajamas to reveal a rose quartz gem on his stomach. Amethyst looked taken back.

"Can I touch it?" She asked. She wanted to know if it felt like Rose's gem. It looked like it, but it just didn't seem real.

"Go ahead. You can hold him if you want." Before Amethyst could protest, Pearl placed Steven in her lap. Amethyst gently touched his gem. It was definitely Rose's gem.

"She's really gone." Amethyst sighed. Pearl knew what Amethyst was going through. She didn't believe Rose was gone until she saw her gem on Steven. Amethyst stood up, still holding Steven. He opened his eyes for a moment, smiled, and went back to sleep. Amethyst's heart melted. "He's all alone." She mumbled. "Just like me." She thought to herself. There were no other creatures like Steven. There were Gems and there were humans, but Steven was the only link between them. He was the only one of his kind.

"He has us. We'll take care of him, for Rose." Pear said as she stood up. Whenever she said she'd do something for Rose, she meant it.

"For love and the Crystal Gems." Garnet smiled as she stood and walked between the two of them.

"For family." Amethyst said, tears falling from her face. Soon Pearl was crying too. Garnet wrapped the two of them and Steven in a hug.

"My Gems." Garnet thought to herself as she tried to control her own tears. "This won't be easy, but it will be worth it. Steven needs love and knowledge." She said as she pointed at Pearl. "He needs wisdom and strength." She pointed at herself. "And he needs fun and adventure." She pointed at Amethyst.

"Do you think he'll be like her?" Pearl asked. Steven's gem glowed slightly.

"Totally." Amethyst grinned. Steven became fussy.

"Let's sing a lullaby, the one we sang with Rose." Pearl looked up at Garnet.

"We" Garnet sang.

"Are the Crystal Gems" Amethyst and Pearl sang.

"We'll always save the day, we'll always find a way." The three ng. That part of the song was missing something but they didn't know what.

"That's why the people" Garnet sang.

"Of this world believe in" The three sang in unison.

"Garnet!" Garnet grinned.

"Amethyst!" Amethyst laughed.

"And Pearl!" Pearl smiled.

"And Steven!" The three laughed. For the first time the three Gems and the baby were a family, and a family they'd say.

A.N. Thank you guys for being patient for the last chapter. I sorry it has taken so long, I was recently published in a book so I have been busy with that and my first job and senior year. I have another fanfiction I will (hopefully) start soon.


End file.
